


The Cure

by the_soot_sprite



Category: Henry Cavill - Fandom
Genre: mentions of fondling
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-16
Updated: 2020-12-16
Packaged: 2021-03-11 02:35:24
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 601
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28117815
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/the_soot_sprite/pseuds/the_soot_sprite
Summary: Henry has the perfect medicine to cure your migraine
Kudos: 3





	The Cure

You’d been quiet this afternoon while Henry read through his latest script. He hadn’t taken much notice until you slowly rose from your chair and turned to walk out of the room. Looking up from his work, he noticed the slump in your shoulders as you shuffled towards the kitchen. 

“What’s wrong, love?” he called out concerned. 

You slowed down and tried to wave off his worried look. “Nothing, Hen,” you assured him. “Just have a migraine. I’m gonna take something, go lay down and close my eyes.” You gave him an apologetic smile and nodded your head for him to go back to his reading. 

Henry set down his large stack of papers and moved to get up. “Go get in bed and I’ll bring it to you,” he gently told you, sending you off to bed. You didn’t have the heart to fight him so you smiled gratefully and headed to your bedroom. 

After changing into something more comfortable, you drew the curtains to block out the light and crawled into the bed. Henry came into the room, bringing you a glass of water and some tablets to take. You took them from his outstretched hands, quickly swallowing the pills and water before laying back down. 

Patting your bottom, he gently commanded, “Scoot over.” 

You grinned at his demand while you made room for him on the bed. Tucked into his side, his massive arms surrounded you as he hugged you against his warm body. You pressed your nose against his arm, inhaling his calming scent. 

“Thank you, Henry,” you whispered, closing your eyes to try to will away the pain.

He slowly started rubbing your arms, gentle strokes that made you sigh. Feeling your body slowly slump against him, he moved his warm hands along your shoulders and neck. You groaned as his thick fingers kneaded the stiff muscles of your neck. The tension slowly released and he felt your body relax further. You hummed contentedly as he worked at your muscles. 

Pulling down your sweater, he explored your shoulder. Loving the way his fingers felt on your skin, you don’t think anything about the exposed skin. You fleetingly considered that it allowed him easier access to your tight muscles. He swept away your hair to the side and continued to work at loosening the muscles. His steady breathing lulled you into a daze until you felt a kiss at the juncture between your neck and shoulder. You let out a gasp at the sudden feel of his lips on your skin.

“Bear,” you murmured, “what are you doing?”

“Shhh just relax. I’m trying to help you get rid of your migraine,” he replied in his low velvet tone. The whispered words ticked your ear and you shivered.

He dipped his head and leaned in to place more kisses along your shoulder. Your breath hitched at the feel of his plump lips again. But this time, you don’t stop him. He took it as a sign to continue and placed a series of open mouth kisses along your neck and shoulder. You started panting when his hand drifted down your arms and slid up the front of your shirt.

Startled, you shout, “Henry!”

He pressed his mouth close your ear, softly murmuring, “Shhh let me take care of you, love.”

You whimpered at his whispered plea, giving your consent. His hands kneaded your breasts as his lips worked on your sweet spot. You closed your eyes and gave into the sensations, not noticing your migraine had suddenly been forgotten while your mind focused on the sensations Henry created.


End file.
